


Good Boy

by purefoysgirl



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Alpha Elias, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Baby Bull Fest, BabyBullFest, Corsetry, Edgeplay, Fishnets, Hannibal AU, Hannibal rarepair, Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen Character Combinations, Intersex, Knotting Dildos, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Omega Adam, Omega Verse, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Work, Switching, basic chickens, intersex Adam Towers, intersex omega, knot spanking, sloppy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/pseuds/purefoysgirl
Summary: Adam Towers is a bossy, take-charge kind of Omega with a no-nonsense attitude and a way with gruff Alphas. Elias is an Alpha with a masturbation issue that he can't quite get on top of. Luckily for him, Adam Towers is just the Omega to get on top of anything, including an Alpha with a Mommy kink.This story is what's known as a HANNIBAL RAREPAIR, inspired by the relationship of Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham with the same actors from their other shows. This Rarepair is called Basic Chickens! Please enjoy!





	Good Boy

* * *

Adam tapped his toes restlessly on the floor, finished reading the file, and flipped it closed with a definitive, “ _No_.”

“You can’t veto this, Adam, it’s too much money,” Bea said, her arguments already in order because she knew him too well to think he’d take this case without argument.

“You’re right, it _is_ too much money,” Adam said, reminding her, “There’s no way he can afford my rate for the night! And I can’t clear my schedule—”

“The Mistress cleared it for you and, actually, he _can_ afford your rate,” Bea said, frazzled and weary. “He’s part owner of some kind of cloning patent. He can afford you all night every night until you’re too old to do this shit anymore.”

“Part owner of a _cloning patent_?” Adam hissed, incensed. “And that’s made him nouveau riche, has it? You know, that’s part of what’s wrong with today’s medical field, Bea, it’s all—”

“Write an article,” Bea said, interrupting his tirade. “I don’t give a shit how he gets his pay, Adam, as long as the House gets its cut.”

Adam flipped the file back open, snorting at the name the House had given his potential patron.

“Elias the _Bull_ , honestly,” he said, skimming the contents again. “This is _insane_ , Bea! _All_ of this?”

“All of it.”

“He’s checked nearly every box!” Adam said, turning it to show her as if she hadn’t conducted the entry interview. “Look at this!”

“That’s why it has to be you, Adam,” Bea said, taking the folder from him and tucking it under her arm. “You’re the only Omega we have who will suit him.”

Adam glowered but didn’t deny it. He’d been headstrong from the moment of his birth, bossy, sassy, take-charge, oftentimes mistaken for a Beta male or, even better, an Alpha at times. His particular personality had developed particular tastes in sex partners, which had led him to the House. Here, a bossy, domineering Omega had plenty of Alphas lining up at his door, and they paid for the pleasure of his company, to boot.

It certainly beat scraping coins from the couch to buy a pack of cigarettes.

“Are we done?” Bea asked, knowing damned well they were. “He’s waiting for you.”

“I’m not happy about this,” Adam informed her, surging to his feet and dragging his scarf off.

“He’ll tip, and you’ll be plenty happy about _that_ ,” Bea reminded him. “Go get ‘em.”

“The _Bull_ ,” Adam said, snorting softly. “How creative! Did he name himself?”

“Nope, the preppers named him,” Bea said, shooing him out of her office. “Hurry up! Time is money, Adam.”

He left her office in a huff and went to his room, one of many in the vast and busy House. His Patron area attached to his private suite, along with the prepping room and Patron washroom, making each entertaining area a little wonderland all its own without interruption from outside parties.

“The Bull,” Adam breathed, showering quickly and getting ready, the details of his Patron’s particulars lodged in his mind. It guided the way he dressed, as he always aimed to please, and he enjoyed the change that overtook him with the clothing he donned, as if an entire new person lay within him just waiting for those tacky fishnet stockings, for the cinched grip of a corset, for the little scrap of panties that almost didn’t hold him, for the wickedly-high heels he took particular pride in wearing so gracefully and so well.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, turning to catch a glimpse of his backside in the mirror, round and firm, cheeks bared, the garter straps stark against his skin. He tapped his toe, admiring the flex of his muscular calves, and winked at himself. “Whatever happens, Adam, you know you’ll have fun. You _always_ do.”

He pulled a silky robe on and belted it at his waist, finger-combed his loose hair, and knocked sharply on the door to announce himself.

He heard a  muffled, grunting groan and let himself in to his playroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

The preppers had done a thorough job, Adam was pleased to see. His Patron was bare as birth, hunkered down on his knees and bowed over, wriggling and whining, wrists secured behind his back.

He heard the mechanical whine of the milking machine as he moved closer and his brows rose a little seeing what they’d already gotten out of him, his Bull.

Adam stopped in front of him and nudged him under his chin with the toe of his stiletto, taking in his flushed, sweaty face, the bushy mustache that didn’t quite hide his harelip, the brows pulled together in concentration, eyes squeezed closed.

“Sit up,” Adam told him, examining him closely. “I won’t tell you twice.”

He did so cautiously, teeth clenching on his gag.

The milking machine was on its highest setting, popping soundly against Elias’ swollen knot as its suction pulled it up and down the most monstrously lovely cock Adam had ever seen in his life.

“I understand you’ve been named the Bull, Elias,” he said, noting his oversized, heavy sac between his taut thighs. “I can see why.”

He walked around him, inspecting him to be sure the little red ball was in his left hand, where it would remain as long as the gag was in, a blatant signal to stop when words weren’t available.

“Oh, my, what a touch,” Adam chuckled, spying the cow-tail plug they’d placed in Elias’ ass. He tested it, wriggling to feel how well he was holding it, and smiled when Elias squirmed. “There’s a good darling. I understand you have a problem you need help with.”

He moved back around him, trailing his fingers up Elias’ bowed spine and over his damp, curly hair, then down beneath his chin.

“Open your eyes,” he said, and Elias did so, the haze of pleasure from that milking machine dwindling to bewilderment. “You look surprised. I’m going to take this off of you. Don’t move.”

He reached down and stopped the machine, carefully breaking the seal it had formed. Elias twitched and groaned, shuddering, and Adam slapped his knot, warning, “I won’t tell you twice.”

It came off with a wet, slurping suck and his heavy cock slapped down between his thighs, a string of cum drawing tight and breaking.

Adam put the milking machine aside, retrieved the red ball, and unbuckled the gag.

“ _You aren’t what I asked for_!” Elias said, wriggling now in consternation. “No! _No_ , this is all wrong! I said I wanted an Omega—”

“I _am_ an Omega,” Adam said, straightening to look down at him.

“No! I wanted one with breasts! You’re a man! You don’t have breasts! You don’t understand, I—”

Adam untied his robe with one hand and shrugged it off, pleased when Elias abruptly shut up, mouth agape.

“I don’t have breasts,” Adam said, brushing his hands over his bare chest to cup his nipples, large and turgid against the slight plumpness of his chest, that residual fat he could never shed no matter the pec-work he did. “But that wasn’t really what you needed, was it, Elias?”

Elias licked his lips, eyelids fluttering, tracking the motion of Adam’s thumb when he pinched one nipple softly and tugged.

Adam smiled when Elias’ cock gave a twitch, betraying his interest.

“I understand what you’ve come here for,” Adam said, crouching in front of him, deliberately brushing against his face as he did so, shifting _just so_ to keep those eager lips away from his enticing nipples. “I understand what you need, and I will give it to you.”

Elias blinked rapidly and swallowed hard, torn between desire and confoundment.

Desire won.

Desire _always_ won.

“I’m going to free your hands,” Adam murmured, sliding his arms around Elias to reach the cuffs, pressing close to let him feel the contrast of soft skin and bone-hard stays, the pressure of his own fat sex against his sticky lower belly.

Elias’ breath pulsed against his mouth, quick and hot, but he behaved himself and didn’t try to steal a kiss.

The cuffs gave with a soft click, parting, and Adam pulled away to gain his feet, telling him, “I expect you will behave. If you don’t behave, you’ll be punished. I don’t give instructions twice, Elias. Failure to follow instructions will cost you. Do you understand?”

He stared down at him and Elias nodded emphatically.

“I cannot hear your head rattle, darling,” Adam pressed. “ _Answer me_.”

“Y-yes, I understand,” Elias said, nostrils flaring and cock stirring.

“Yes, I understand _what_?” Adam asked, standing with his hands on his curved hips, expectant and impatient.

“Yes... _Mother_ ,” Elias said, a hesitant, unsure offering.

Adam reached out and caressed his face, purring, “Yes, darling, that’s right. Mother will take very, _very_ good care of you.”

On the heels of that soft caress, he bent over just slightly and tumbled Elias backwards on the floor, half on his side to keep his “tail” clear of harm.

Elias landed with a grunt but rolled onto his back, eyes wide and shimmering with a wild kind of excitement that Adam had rarely seen before in a man his age.

“You have a problem with restraint, Elias, isn’t that right?” Adam asked, using his foot to lift Elias’s thick cock and slap it up on his furry belly. His knot was still fat, but not tight, and hung in a half-slack bulge over his heavy balls. “Constantly touching yourself, unable to resist?”

“Yes,” Elias said, and panted harshly when Adam pressed his shod foot against his knot. “ _Mother_!”

“That’s right,” Adam cooed, crouching to give his knot a squeeze, milking it in both palms until it started to swell again. “You aren’t permitted to come until I say so, Elias.”

Elias squirmed, a soft, keening whine escaping him, his cock swelling rigid against his belly.

“No matter what I do,” Adam purred, kneading and kneading, dropping one hand to cup his balls and roll them in his hot palm, wet and heavy and musky. “No matter what you want, unless I give you permission, you are not to come—”

He did, a harsh shout escaping him as his cock spurted, quivering against his heaving belly.

Adam smirked. He pinched just beneath the swollen head of Elias’ cock and pulled the fat length of him taut, baring more of his knot.

“That,” he said, and cracked his free palm sharply against his exposed knot. “Was. Very. _Bad_!”

He spanked his knot until it was cherry red and ruddy, until Elias howled and heaved and bucked and fought the pinch on his cock that kept him from tipping too far into enjoying it. He spanked him until his palm stung, and then he stood to plant his foot firmly on Elias' cock, toe pressing just beneath his head, sharp heel light against his base.

“That was a very bad boy, Elias,” he said, slightly breathless with effort, rocking his foot to make him groan. He felt Elias cant his hips, trying to press up against him, and gave him a little more pressure, marking the way he shuddered and sobbed. “That was a very bad boy, indeed. What is Mother to do about that, hm? How should I punish such a bad little boy?”

He slid his hand into his panties and tugged, the flimsy strings breaking away, the slippery material slithering down one leg to be impatiently kicked off as he moved his foot. He moved to straddle Elias’ chest, one foot on either side of him, and stared down the length of his own slender body to catch his eye.

“Omegas are wondrous, aren’t we?” he purred, fondling himself, fingers sliding around his swelling cock and under his balls to lift as he squatted, legs spreading as he lowered himself almost to Elias’ face, so close he could feel his breath against his thighs. “Beautiful boy parts up front,” he sighed, sweeping himself up tight to expose the slit of his pussy behind. “A tight little asshole you can only dream about, and an even tighter pussy right in between.”

Elias panted, chest heaving but hands flat against the floor.

“I’ll let you taste it, hm?” Adam asked, trailing one fingernail down Elias’ nose to catch on his trembling lower lip. “Let you stick your tongue where you want your cock to be.”

He shifted, straddling Elias' face backwards on his knees. He lowered himself until he felt wet lips against his sac and he pressed, sighing with satisfaction when Elias began to suck softly at his balls.

“Good boy,” he breathed, shifting up and shivering when his hot tongue plunged into his slick slit. “Very good boy, Elias.”

Elias slurped and lapped at him, groaning against his flesh, eagerly accepting when Adam admonished, “The back as well, darling, Mother loves a good ass fucking.”

It was delightful the way he was so enthusiastic, working at Adam’s tight asshole and tight pussy in succession, and the longer he ate at the feast he was offered, the more his huge cock strained and quivered.

“Such a good boy,” Adam praised, and leaned forward, stretching along Elias’ body to tease his head, grinning at the way Elias offered a stifled squeal and writhed away from his touch. Adam stroked his head and flicked it, over and over, warning, “Be a good boy for Mother, darling. Don’t you come until Mother tells you. There’s my good boy, Elias. Mother is so proud of you.”

Elias’ tongue plunged deep, laving and probing, and slid in a slick trail from Adam’s wet pussy to his loosening asshole, fighting the clench of muscle to push in deep.

“Oh, that’s what Mother likes,” Adam breathed, lightly polishing his head, knowing the teasing pressure must be virtually unbearable. “Look at this huge cock of yours, Elias. I’m so proud of what a big boy you are. Look at how hard your are, how big your knot is. Mother can’t wait to get that knot, Elias, to squeeze it and squeeze it until you give me your little boy milk—”

Elias bucked and spurted, smearing a mess of come all over his belly and Adam’s hand.

“Oh, darling, you’ve been such a bad boy,” Adam breathed, levering himself up off of Elias’ face. “So bad, Elias, coming without permission. I won’t tell you again.”

Slick saliva slid down his thighs when Adam stood, testament to Elias’ eager ministrations.

Elias’ flushed face was wet and he wiped at it nervously, but the excitement in his amber eyes never died. If anything, it seemed more frantic than before, eager and wanting.

“Bad, bad little boy,” Adam sighed, moving between Elias’s thighs. He caught him under his knees and bent them up, pressing them towards his chest. “You hold onto these lovely legs of yours, now, Elias, and don’t you dare move.”

Elias did as he was told, trembling with excitement. It opened him up enough that the cow-tail butt plug slid out easily in a gush of slick lube.

“Wasting all that milk,” Adam said, testing him with a gentle finger and satisfied by the job the preppers had managed. “Giving it to Mother when she hasn’t asked. Such a proud little boy you are, hm?”

He caressed Elias’ softened cock and slackening knot, fondled the admirable heft of his sack. He was lighter than he looked, and it took little effort to get him canted just right for Adam to press his hard cock to Elias’ winking ass.

“Oh, tightening up are we?” Adam asked, amused. He pressed in, just until his head could feel the clench of muscle. “What a bad boy you are, Elias! Mother wants to feel you all the way inside...”

He eased deeper, shivering as he was drawn into heated, tight muscle, enjoying the spasm that passed through Elias and the throaty groan that followed the first deep thrust.

He slid his hands around Elias’ thighs and set a slow, deep pace that had him writhing and cursing, red-faced and tight with tension as he fought orgasm.

Adam was almost relieved it didn’t take long to get him up again, because he was more than ready to feel a little relief. He snapped his hips up hard, plunging deep with each thrust. He heard Elias’ start the sharp, harsh little grunts that heralded his orgasm and dropped his thighs to fist Elias’ straining cock, gasping with pleasure and driving deep to come when Elias’ surged in his hands and spurted over his fingers.

Elias huffed and panted and writhed, almost too sensitive from so much friction, even slick as he was. Adam gave him another tug just to feel the way he tightened, and slid out of him with a sigh, admiring the way his pearly cum welled out of Elias’ reddened ass.

“You haven’t behaved,” Adam said, catching his breath as he went to his cabinet. He pulled out a knotting dildo and slicked it, little though he needed it after Elias’ clever tongue. “But what kind of Mother would I be if I gave up on you now?”

He turned back to Elias and set the dildo down before nuzzling Elias, stroking his face and his throat, calming him some. He kissed down his neck, kissed the dome of his come-slick belly, teased his tight little nipples and reared up over him, his chest enticingly near.

Elias hesitated when Adam brushed one rosy nipple against his lips, gasping softly at the bristling touch of his mustache.

“No teeth,” Adam warned, rubbing the tight nub against Elias’ pouty lower lip. “Use your tongue.”

Elias tentatively flicked his tongue across the offered nipple and Adam purred, pressing against him.

“Suck,” he said, and when Elias did so, he warned, “ _Gently_.”

The pressure softened. He made a satisfied, purring sound around Adam’s nipple, his fingers clenched against the floor as if he fought not to touch. Adam reached out and urged Elias’ fingers against his other nipple, eyes fluttering when he teased it.

A glance over his shoulder showed him Elias was hard again, and Adam was impressed despite himself.

“You can’t keep this up much longer,” he said, easing away to settle over Elias’ hips, right atop his hard cock. Elias bucked, rutting against his plump ass. “I think it’s time you get inside of me, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Elias moaned, and exhaled on a moan, “ _Mother_!”

“That’s my little boy,” Adam said, pulling the knotting dildo over. He held himself up on his knees, steadied, Elias’ come-slick cock, and fed it cautiously into his ass, sighing.

Elias strained against him, and when he realized he was in Adam’s ass, he snarled in frustration.

Adam laughed softly, settling fully onto Elias’ cock, enjoying how full he felt and knowing when he got the dildo into him, it would be even better. He slapped down hard, using his body to spank Elias’ knot, and tipped backwards to feed the knotting dildo into his pussy.

“Ah, that’s so good,” he moaned, feeling Elias swell and twitch inside of him as the dildo settled into place. He saw that Elias’ eyes were glued to the knot, wide and watching as it vanished inside of Adam’s pussy, glimpsed as he milked it inside of him. “Do you see that, Elias? That’s where good boys go, hm?”

He leaned back, legs spread wide, arms braced, and fucked himself silly on Elias’ cock, milking the knotting dildo in his pussy so Elias could see it, could _feel_ it.

“It should be you in here, Elias,” he moaned, licking his fingers and sliding them down his slit to push the dildo back in as it slid out. He clenched, drawing it back inside of himself, and Elias sobbed in desperation, hips pumping against Adam’s ass, knot slapping up against him and cock bucking in his tight heat. He starting jerking himself off, fist sliding over his ready cock as Elias fucked up into him. “Imagine how it feels, being squeezed inside of me, tighter and tighter until you beg me to let you come. Imagine how it feels to come inside me while I’m squeezing your knot...”

They came together, Adam half-laughing with delight it felt so good. He rocked against Elias’ body, working dildo and cock inside of him, rolling Elias’ knot as hard as he could.

“Next time,” he said, panting hard as the pleasure eased. “I want your knot in me, Elias, and your fingers in my ass.”

Elias tried twice to answer, still gasping for breath, and finally managed, “Yes, Mother.”

“That’s right,” Adam said, satisfied by his response. He pulled up and let Elias slide out of him, and let the dildo slide out in a rush of slick wetness. He flung it aside, stepped over Elias, and moved to the small couch off to one side.

“Come here, Elias,” he said, and urged the man to lay down with his head in Adam’s lap. He stroked Elias’ hair, both of them catching their breath, and said, “Now, here’s what I want. You can only masturbate nine times a day.”

“N-nine?”

“ _Nine_ ,” Adam said, firm with him. “And I’ll know if you lie to me. Nine times. And after a week, you’ll only be allowed eight, do you understand?”

“Yes, Mother.”

“You need to save this up, Elias,” Adam said, addressing the main reason why his patron was here in the first place. “If you want to have me all night, you need to save it all up for me. Can you do that for me, Elias? Can you do that for Mother?”

“ _Yes, Mother_ ,” Elias said, nodding vigorously.

“Good,” Adam said, and gathered him close, cradling his head to guide Elias’ mouth to his nipple, tugging him up close in his lap as his lips latched on. “There’s a good boy, Elias. There’s Mother’s good boy.”

Elias grunted and suckled like a greedy little piglet, curling against Adam’s hand when he reached down and gently stroked him, telling him, “Now, give Mother that little boy milk of yours, darling. Show Mother how much you love her.”

Elias suckled and moaned and shuddered, rocking in a long, slow orgasm that spilled languid ropes of cum over Adam’s relentless hand.

“That’s a good boy,” Adam purred, eyes closing in bliss as Elias suckled him, a slight, content smile on his lips as he looked forward to the rest of his evening. “There’s a good boy for Mother.”

* * *

Also [on tumblr](https://jadegreenworks.tumblr.com/post/161445906041/good-boy)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Soft As Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449427) by [FrostyLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee)




End file.
